bjdfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Luts Zuzu Delf
Zuzu Delf is a limited series made by LUTS irregularly; first eight Zuzus were released on December 1st, 2007 as Kitty Bitty Vill series. Zuzus come as full sets with face-ups, clothes, and accessories based on their characters. They come in different resin colors (white, normal, purple, gray, black). Basic Zuzus Toya, Persi, Lio are available again from April, 2012. Later, Chu, Fenny, Frise, Mati, and Truffle were added. Basic resin colors are Zuzu white, real skin brown, real skin light tan, and real skin tan. http://doll.luts.co.kr/thumbnail/Skin.jpg New double joined was introduced in 2013. Measurements Zuzu Delf comparison with Pipos Baha Zuzus released (up to June 2014) * BICHON - Iron Fan * BULL - Bull King * CATHY - Tinker Bell * CHU - Crocodile * CHU - Tumbling Zombie * CHU - Vampire * CHU - Witch * CHU DREAMING - Baseball Team * CHU DREAMING - Snow Vamp * CORNI * CORNI - Fisher Cat * CORNI - Florist * CORNI - Florist (Ver.Sunday) * CORNI - Mask Of Corni * CORNI - Musician * CORNI - Painter * CORNI DREAMING - Sailor Boy * FENNY - Caroling * FENNY - Constance * FENNY - Station Master * FENNY - Sweets * FENNY - Sailor Girl * FRISE - Apple Grower * FRISE - Apple Grower (Ver. Little Red Riding Hoo) * FRISE - Patissier * FRISE DREAMING - Brass Band * GGUL - Red riding hood (I Doll 40 event in Tokyo Japan, 2014) * LIO * LIO - Athos * LIO - Captain Hook * LIO - Duke * LIO - Eastern Chef * LIO - Fencer Boy * LIO - Little Briar Rose * LIO - Mad Hatter * LIO - Marine Boy * LIO - Pirate * LIO - Santa Claus * LIO ROMANCE - The Six Swans * LIO ROMANCE - Incubus * LIO SAGITTARIUS * LIO SAGITTARIUS - Griffon * MATI - Guitarist * MATI - Sprite * MATI - Stallgirl * MIR - Forgotten Story * MONG - Monkey King * NOR - Sprite * NOR - The Peter Pan story Peter Pan (2012 Summer event) * NOR - The Wolf and the Seven Little Goats * OINK - Wolf Red riding hood (I Doll 40 event in Tokyo Japan, 2014) * OINK - Pigsy * PAPI - Banshee * PAPI - Dartagnan * PAPI - Nurse * PAPI - Pilot * PERSI * PERSI - Band Boy * PERSI - Doctor * PERSI - Doctor (Ver. Holiday) * PERSI - Mask Of Persi * PERSI - Nine Tails * PERSI - Police Officer * PERSI - Scorpio * PERSI - Singer * PERSI - The Poor Miller's Boy and the Cat * PERSI - Waitress * PERSI DREAMING - Snow Vamp * PERSI DREAMING - Succubus * PERSI ROMANCE - Witch * RABI - Alice * RABI - The Peter Pan story Wendy (2012 Summer event) * RABI DREAMING - Little Briar Rose * RUMI - Forgotten Story * RUMI - Sandy * TRUFFLE - Black ver. (DoA 7th Anniversary release, 2011) * TRUFFLE - Blue ver. (DoA 7th Anniversary release, 2011) * TRUFFLE - Pink ver. (DoA 7th Anniversary release, 2011) * TOYA * TOYA - Alice * TOYA - Little Red Riding Hood * TOYA - Milady * TOYA - Snow White * TOYA - The Peter Pan story Tiger Lily (2012 Summer event) * TOYA - Tiger Lily * VELO - Aramis * VELO - Ghost Knight * VELO - Scrooge * VELO - Snow Witch * VELO - Tree Maker * VELO - Udon Stall * VELO - Basketball Team * WOLFFY - Frog Princess * WOLFFY - Grandma * WOLFFY - Hunter * WOLFFY - Pasturer * WOLFFY - Postman * WOLFFY - Shepherd * WOLFFY - The Wolf and the Seven Little Goats * WOLFFY ROMANCE - Samzang * WOLFFY ROMANCE - Vampire * WOONG - Cardinal Richelleu * WOONG - Porthos Links * Luts Zuzu Delf website * Luts Zuzu Delf body (for photos reference) * Zuzu Delf discussion thread * Zuzu clothing database * Zuzu DoA database: Itty Bitty Kitty Ville (Luts Delf Zuzu)